


Far Superior

by flickawhip



Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly twisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Superior

Meg knows Connie is far superior to her when it comes to being popular. She knows this and yet, she doesn't care... she loves her. She has never, and will never, admit to it. She can't. She was too shy and she knows, she thinks she knows, that Connie would never like her the same way. All the same, she plans to make the girl want her. The stint in prison has changed her. She's got a plan of course, take out the bitches who always sit beside Connie, make Connie want her. 

Within weeks she has Connie. Connie has come to believe that Meg is far superior to her. She has become meek, almost weak with need and fear. Still Meg smiles, strokes the girl's hair, soothes her. She knows her parents worry but she cannot go back to how she was. She has all she wants now.


End file.
